


Burned

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2019 [24]
Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Burns, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Loss, Minor Injuries, Ship Tease, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Rodric has an accident in the forge.





	Burned

“_DAMN IT ALL!_”  
  
Amicia, Lucas, Melie and Arthur’s heads all lifted.  
  
“Goodness, sounds like someone’s had another accident,” Melie remarked lightly. “Betting starts now: Broken finger, third-degree burn, or stubbed toe?”  
  
“Oh stop,” Amicia scoffed, rising to her feet. “I’ll go check on him."  
  
She wasn’t even quite out the door when she heard Lucas whisper, “Alright, I suppose I’ll put a few down on a broken-”  
  
Amicia rolled her eyes and pushed the door open.  
  
There was still some snow left on the ground from the dusting they’d gotten the day before. The cold season reminded her painfully of home, curled by the fire and listening to her father’s stories. Hugo had had their mother, but their father had mostly been Amicia’s, and she missed him badly now.  
  
Rodric was at his little makeshift forge (“I can’t even call it one, it’s a poor excuse of a thing, my father is rolling in his grave”), shaking his hand and cursing roundly under his breath. His quick-temper had been a source of amusement for many of them in recent days (he could out-curse Melie, no small feat) and Amicia couldn’t help but wonder if he’d always been this way, or if his father’s death had brought it to the surface.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Rodric grimaced. “Wasn’t careful, burned myself. Such a stupid mistake, I’ve been doing this since I was barely bigger than- Lucas.”  
  
Hugo.  
  
He was going to say Hugo, but he’d caught himself in time and said Lucas.  
  
Amicia smiled sadly, pushing the thoughts of her little lost brother away. “We all make mistakes,” She said. “Here, let me see.” She took Rodric’s hand into her own. The burn was bad, but not too bad; there were small blisters forming on the angry, red flesh. “You’ve been burned like this before?”  
  
“I’ve been burned _worse_ than this before,” Rodric assured her, puffing up a bit. “I will live.”  
  
Amicia shrugged. “In any case, I’m sure Lucas has something that can take the sting out of this.”  
  
“It’ll probably sting more than the burn itself,” Rodric remarked ruefully.  
  
“Probably,” Amicia agreed, offering him a teasing little pout. “I’ll hold your hand if you like.”  
  
Rodric’s cheeks went bright red. “I, I don’t- You don’t need to, I can, it’s…”  
  
“_Rodric,_” Amicia laughed. “I’m only teasing! You’re a big boy, I know that.” She leaned in. “_But_, if you _do_ need to hold my hand…”  
  
Rodric snorted, face still red. “Of course not. I knew you were teasing.”  
  
“Did you? Because you are _awfully_ red, Rodric.”  
  
“Of course!” He insisted, not meeting Amicia’s eyes.  
  
Amicia grinned, taking his uninjured hand and squeezing it tightly. “Oh Rodric, I’ve embarrassed you!” She gave him a little tug. “Come, come, let’s get something for your hand. You must be careful from now on, Lucas is the closest thing we have to a doctor here and he isn’t even twelve.”  
  
“I will be careful,” Rodric mumbled, cheeks still pink but keeping a hold of Amicia’s hand as she led him back into the castle.  
  
“You must,” Amicia chuckled. “We don’t want to lose anyone… else.” Her smile faded; she was remembering Hugo again.  
  
Rodric cleared his throat, and gave Amicia’s hand a squeeze. “I will be careful,” He assured her again, a little more confidently this time.  
  
Amicia managed a smile. “I know you will.”  
  
-End


End file.
